thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Institute
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children is the base of operations and training site of the X-Men and the location of a school for mutant teenagers. It is located in Bayville, New York. History The Xavier Institute was bought in April 13, 1977.The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings, "Echoes of Krypton" As Xavier's School for Gifted Children, the Mansion was the training site of the first two generations of teenage X-Men: the original X-Men and the New Mutants. Superman also enrolled in the Institute to act as a role model to the students. In 2007, the Juggernaut attacked the Institute in order to gain his revenge on his half-brother Charles Xavier. Superman timely intervened and defeated Juggernaut with help from both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants.The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings, "Training Day" The Institute was again attacked by the Friends of Humanity, whom they abducted Professor Xavier and setting the Institute's self-destruct sequence to explode. Fortunately, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl arrived in delaying the explosion and evacuating the students to the Fortress of Solitude while fending off F.O.H. forces.The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings, "Zero Hour" After the Institute was destroyed, the newly formed Justice League helped in reconstructing the Institute with financial support from LexCorp.The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings, "Public Relations" After and during the reconstruction of the Institute, the grounds had once been vandalized by anti-mutant delinquents when the townspeople of Bayville was trying to adjust in coexisting with mutants, and later subjected to its front gates being swamped by news reporters and hordes of fans of Superman and the Justice League until the Xavier hired Bridget Blaire, a public relations agent and Allison Blaire's aunt, to managed the situation. Faculty *Professor X (Charles Xavier) - Headmaster *Storm (Ororo Munroe) - Instructor *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) - Part-time instructor *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) - Instructor *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) - Part-time instructor of the New Mutants. *Wolverine ("Logan") - Instructor of combat and survival training. Student body X-Men *Avalanche (Lance Alvers) - (former member of the Brotherhood) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Gambit (Rémy LeBeau) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Rogue (Anna) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Shadowcat (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde) *Spyke (Evan Daniels) New Mutants/X-Factor *Angel (Warren Worthington III) *Berzerker (Ray Crisp) *Blink (Clarice Ferguson) *Boom Boom (Tabitha Boom) *Brainiac 5/Android ("Mark") *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) *Havok (Alex Masters) *Husk (Paige Guthrie) *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *Leap (Lila Cheney) *Leviathan (Ron Williams) *Magma (Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla) *Miss Martian (K'imm J'onzz) *Multiple (Jamie Madrox) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Phantom (Tinya Wazzo) *Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) *Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) Other students and wards *Armor (Hisako Ichiki) *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Blink (Clarice Ferguson) *Blob (Fred Dukes) - (former member of the Brotherhood) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Dust (Sooraya Qadir) - (former member of the Hellions) *Illyana Rasputina *Power Girl (Alison Blaire) *Starfire *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - (former member of the Brotherhood and Acolytes) *Mimic (Rudy Jones) *Siryn (Anita LeRoux) *Toad (Theodore "Todd" Tolanski) - (former member of the Brotherhood) *Torque (Mitchell Matthews) *Clara LeBeau Gallery Mansion- Study.png Mansion- front hall.png Mansion Gates.png Footnotes Category:Locations